civ_craftfandomcom-20200214-history
Joseon
History Early Joseon Period Prior to Joseon's founding in 1392 CE, the nation of Goryeo'Goryeo'(고려; 高麗; [ko.ɾjʌ; 918–1392), also spelled as Koryŏ, was a Korean kingdom established in 918 by King Taejo. This kingdom later gave name to the modern exonym "Korea".5 It united the Later Three Kingdoms in 936 and ruled most of the Korean Peninsula until it was removed by the founder of the Joseon, Yi Seong-gye, in 1392. Goryeo expanded Korea's borders to present-day Wonsan in the northeast (936–943), the Yalu River (993) and finally almost the whole of the Korean Peninsula (1374).] had controlled the Korean peninsula since 918. However, by the late 1300's, Goryeo was on the brink of collapse. It had been under the influence of the Mongol Empire for quite some time, but by this time, the Mongol Empire was beginning to collapse. Goryeo's royal court split into two opposing factions, with one side supporting the waning Mongol-controlled Yuan dynasty[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Yuan_dynasty The Yuan dynasty (/juˈɑːn/; Chinese: 元朝; pinyin: Yuán Cháo), officially the Great Yuan (Chinese: 大元; pinyin: Dà Yuán; Yehe Yuan Ulusb), was the empire or ruling dynasty of China established by Kublai Khan, leader of the Mongolian Borjigin clan. It followed the Song dynasty and preceded the Ming dynasty. Although the Mongols had ruled territories including modern-day North China for decades, it was not until 1271 that Kublai Khan officially proclaimed the dynasty in the traditional Chinese style, and the conquest was not complete until 1279. His realm was, by this point, isolated from the other khanates and controlled most of present-day China and its surrounding areas, including modern Mongolia. It was the first foreign dynasty to rule all of China and lasted until 1368, after which the rebuked Genghisid rulers retreated to their Mongolian homeland and continued to rule the Northern Yuan dynasty. Some of the Mongolian Emperors of the Yuan mastered the Chinese language, while others only used their native language (i.e. Mongolian) and the 'Phags-pa script.] (led by General Choe), and the other supporting the emerging Ming dynasty (led by General Yi.) After a Ming messenger came to Goryeo and demanded that the country hand over its northern territory to the Ming Empire, General Choe argued to respond with an attack on the Liaodong Peninsula. General Yi Sŏng-gye was chosen to lead the attack on the peninsula, but he instead started a coup d'état which resulted in the overthrow of the leaders of Goryeo. Yi then placed himself on the throne, renaming the nation as Joseon, and moving the capital to Hanyang (present-day Seoul.) He also forged a friendly relationship with the Ming Dynasty. Yi Sŏng-gye (now King Taejo) would rule Joseon from 1392 until his 1398 abdication following the "strife of princes" that occurred between his sons over who would succeed Taejo. The sons' conflict arose mostly because of ideological differences, with one believing in absolute monarchy ruled directly by the king (Yi Bangwon) and the other (Jeong Dojeon) believing in a kingdom led by ministers that were appointed by the king. Ultimately, the princes fought, with the absolute monarchist (King Taejong) retaining power by assassinating his brother in a palace raid (known as the First Strife of Princes.) Weary from his wife's recent death and aghast that his sons would go to such lengths to gain the throne, King Taejo abdicated and crowned his second son Yi Banggwa as King Jeongjong. Jeongjong moved the capital back to Kaesong and continued to struggle with Yi Bangwon for power. This struggle ended with Jeongjong being exiled to Dosan and Yi Bangwon gaining the throne as King Taejong. During his rule, Taejong worked to consolidate royal power by killing his rivals, many of whom were in his family. However, he did improve the lives of the Korean populace and also created a solid foundation for the next king. Under the next king, Sejong the Great, Korean innovation flourished, with the nation making advances in science, agriculture, medicine, and literature. Notably, the Korean phonetic alphabet Hangul was invented. Sejong would rule until his death in 1450. His successor, Munjong, would only rule for two years and died of disease. The next king, Danjong, reigned from 1452 - 1455, and was forced to abdicate and go into exile by his uncle. This uncle then ascended the throne as Sejo. Sejo of Joseon ruled from 1455 - 1468 and proved to be a very able ruler. To gain power, he executed six ministers who attempted to assassinate him to restore Danjong to the throne. He also killed Danjong who was in exile at the time. He strengthened the monarchy and the administrative system and was a hardliner in regards to foreign policy. He also improved the Korean economy. In his later years, he compiled the Grand Code for State Administration. This was the first form of written constitutional law in Korea and would become the "cornerstone of dynastic administration." Yejong, Sejo's weak son, succeeded his father but only ruled for a year and died young of illness. Seongjong would succeed Yejong and rule from 1469 - 1494. Under Seongjong, Joseon prospered both economically and culturally, and also marked the rise of neo-Confucian scholars (sarim) during his reign. Seongjong was succeeded by his son, Yeonsangun, who is known as perhaps the worst tyrant in Joseon's history, noted for his role in the Korean literati purges. The Korean literati purges (1498 - 1506) were a series of political purges that resulted in the persecution and execution of many Sarim scholars. He is also infamous for having seized a thousand women from the provinces and forcing them to be palace entertainers. He was deposed in a 1506 coup that placed by half-brother Jungjong on the throne. Middle Joseon Period The Middle Period of Joseon began with bloody factional struggles that weakened the country. The dominant Sarim faction competed with the Hungu faction and caused many bloody purges between 1498 - 1545. The Sarim faction ultimately emerged as the dominant faction, but split into Eastern and Western factions in 1575. The 1589 rebellion of Jeong Yeo-rip resulted in the purge of 1000 Easterners. Ultimately, the Westerners emerged as the dominant political faction. In 1592, Joseon was invaded by the Japanese, but Chinese troops successfully helped Joseon repel the invaders by 1593. However, the invasion devastated the country. Following a brief truce in 1596 resulting from miscommunication and flawed negotiations, Japan launched a second invasion in 1597. Joseon and the Chinese ultimately were victorious following a military stalemate. In 1627, northwestern Korea was invaded by the Manchu tribes in an attempt to protect their rear to prepare to invade China. This resulted in the weakening of the central government's power. Late Joseon Period Joseon would experience an almost 200-year peace period following the Manchurian invasion. The emergence of the school of Silhak (practical learning) helped solve administrative problems. The country had largely recovered from the wars by the beginning reign of King Yŏngjo in 1724. Agriculture was prospering due to an increased use of irrigation, and the economy was thriving. The Hwasong Fortress was built from 1794 - 1796. Culture During the Joseon Dynasty, Korea experienced astronomical cultural changes and growth. The first Korean tea ceremony occurred during this time and Korean gardens became more popular. Joseon white porcelain was very popular, which reflected the overall move towards realism in art during this period. The Annals of the Joseon Dynasty (the annual records of the country) covered perhaps the longest continual period of a single dynasty in the world. Although Confucianism was the nation's main (and state sponsored) philosophy, Buddhism played a role in Joseon society, especially in the private lives of Confucian-scholar officials.